KnB x Reader
by xX16emjay18Xx
Summary: Series of stories about Kuroko no Basuke characters with you as their leading lady/man. I'm just starting but I hope you like them, rules and everything else are inside. Reviews are most appreciated.
1. Author's Note

Hey there sweeties, this is Ria and I just want to let you know that I'm going to start taking requests. I'll be taking the first two, you might think it's not much, but I have accounts in 3 other websites where I put up my works. And also, I still have my series to update, but I'm willing to take the challenge.

(1) You give me the name of the character

(2) You can also give me a small plot if you want

(3) I don't do yaoi or yuri (sorry)

(4) Reader inserts **only**

(5) I cannot guarantee that it'll be uploaded immediately

(6) It can only be a one, two-shots max

(7) I don't do lemons either

(8) You can pm me if you don't want other people to see your request or whatever

Thank you for taking your time to read this, that is if you did. All you gotta do is leave a review/comment and I'll look into it.


	2. 11:11 (Aomine Daiki)

This has been re-uploaded, I accidentally posted a bunch of codes the first time. I apologize for that, many probably got confused. Well, carry on ;D

* * *

**Summary:**

**What if 11:11 actually works, but there is one person in this world that's wishing for everyone else's wish to not come true?**

* * *

She changed him, completely for the best. He still remembered the first time they met.

* * *

_**"Hurry up Aomine-kun," said the pink haired teenager.**_

_**"I don't get why I had to go too. I could be at home sleeping right now," replied the tan skinned basketball player.**_

_**"Ki-chan invited us and we're already late. The least we could do is congratulate him after the competition," Momoi replied.**_

_**"Momoichii, Aominechii!"**_

_**The two turned to look at the entrance of the auditorium. Kise was running towards them, dragging a (H/C) haired girl.**_

_**"Ki-chan, I'm sorry we're late. Aomine-kun forgot and I had to wake him up," Momoi apologized.**_

_**"It's fine. This is (Your Full Name), she was my dance partner for the talent portion," he gestured to the girl beside him. "(Name), this is Momoichii and Aominechii, my old basketball team mate and manager. They both go to Too High right now."**_

_**The girl smiled sweetly at the two. Aomine felt his heart beat quickened as he reached his tanned hand to shake the girls (S/C) ones.**_

_**"Nice to meet you Momoi-san, Aomine-kun," she said looking at Aomine's blue orbs the whole time.**_

_**"Do you... perhaps want to go out sometime?" the bluenette said.**_

* * *

He remembered how her eyes widened in disbelief, but nodded nonetheless. That first date was probably the best one he had ever gone to. He remember seeing the excitement from her (E/C) eyes.

* * *

_**It was a week after they had met. Aomine brought her to an arcade, though he still had some trouble figuring out why the girl was so excited.**_

_**"I don't get it," he murmured.**_

_**"What don't you get?" (Name) asked.**_

_**"Why you're so excited, it's only an arcade," he replied.**_

_**"Well you see, this is the first time I've been to one. I'm always busy with dance and volleyball, not to mention I'm also vice president of the student council so I never had time," she replied sadly.**_

_**"I have a lot to show you then," Aomine replied, flashing her a toothy grin.**_

_**He saw all the sadness disappear from her eyes and replaced by a glow that made his heart race, once again. The date ended with a bang, quite literally if I may add. He was walking her to her house when numerous fireworks lit up the night sky, not to mention the kiss that followed right after.**_

* * *

He remembered the first wish they made together. It was two months after their first date, two months after the kiss and two months after they officially started dating.

* * *

_**Aomine felt like he's in heaven, not really though. They were in (Name)'s living room watching a movie. His head on (Name)'s lap and her hand gently massaging his scalp.**_

_**"Daiki, its 11:11 make a wish," she said, closing her eyes and making a wish in her mind.**_

_**"What did you wish for?" he asked.**_

_**"I can't tell you or else it won't some true," she said like it's the most obvious thing there is.**_

_**"Does it matter? I really want to know," he said, blue orbs gazing at her (E/C) ones.**_

_**"Fine, I wished for us to be together for a long time," she said blushing slightly.**_

_**"You don't need to wish for that because 11:11 doesn't work. But I'll make it happen, we'll make it happen," he said, pulling her head down for a kiss to seal the deal.**_

* * *

He smiled at that, he remembered (Name)'s parents and brothers walking in on them. They weren't mad, quite the opposite actually, which freaked (Name) a lot. It's scared him a little that they didn't kick him out of the house or forced him to break up with (Name) for kissing her. Instead, they thanked him for taking care of their princess while they were gone. They even told him to call his family and tell them he'll be spending the night at his girlfriend's house.

Everything was great until _**IT**_ happened.

* * *

_**Three months after he met her family, they were in one of their dates. They went to watch movie this time, it took longer than they thought though. Next thing they knew, it was already really dark out. There's still a lot of people outside despite being that late at night.**_

_**"Hey, (Name)?" Aomine said.**_

_**"Yeah?" she answered, glancing up from looking at their intertwined hands to his blue eyes.**_

_**"Its 11:11, aren't you going to make a wish?" he asked.**_

_**"I did, but something just came to mind."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"What if 11:11 actually works, but there is one person in this world that's wishing for everyone elses wish to not come true?" she said.**_

_**"What did you wish for then?" Aomine asked looking straight at her (E/C) eyes.**_

_**"I wished to bare your last name in the future," she said adverting her eyes.**_

_**"Like I said, we'll make it happen," Aomine said pecking her forehead.**_

_**"I love you Daiki," she said.**_

_**"I love you too (Name)," replied the bluenette giving her hand a squeeze.**_

_**She let's go of his hand, planning to cross the street, looking left to right seeing nothing. (Name) was almost at the other side with Aomine not far behind, when a truck appeared switching from lane to lane. It's obvious that the driver was drunk, but neither (Name) or Aomine reacted fast enough.**_

* * *

"Daiki, you should get some sleep," a voice said, snapping him out of his daze.

Aomine looked up to see a guy with brown hair and same (E/C) eyes. It was Rin, (Name)'s oldest brother. Rin handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Here, it helps you feel sleepy," he said.

"Thanks, where's everyone else?" Aomine asked taking a sip of the hot drink.

"I told them to go home, I said we'll be here when she wakes up," Rin answered.

Aomine smiled at Rin before looking back at (Name)'s figure. She's still as beautiful as ever. Even with all the life support machine connected to her.

(Name) got hit by the incoming truck that night and has been in a coma for almost three months. Not once did Aomine left the hospital, he takes a shower in the bathroom in (Name)'s private hospital room. He asks Momoi or Kise to bring him change of clothes when they come for a visit and eats the food (Name)'s mother brings for him. Summer break's about to end and he knew he would have lesser time to spend in her room.

"It's (Name)'s favorite time of the day. Its 11:11, Daiki make a wish," Rin said, once again snapping Aomine out of his daze.

Aomine looked at (Name)'s figure, silently wishing for her to wake up. At the same time cursing at whoever's wishing for everyone's wish to not come true.

And that's when he felt it, he's been holding (Name)'s hand and it was definitely a twitch he felt. Aomine stood up, looming over her figure, Rin was confused as to what the bluenette was doing before he saw the familiar (E/C) eyes of his sister.

Aomine's eyes blurred with tears as he took both (Name)'s hands in his bigger ones. He could hear Rin calling his house saying how to get dress and head to the hospital as soon as possible.

For the first time, his 11:11 wish came true and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sorry if Aomine is OOC, please comment/review I'd like to know what you think about all this.

The weird thing is that when I was typing this, I looked at the time and it was 11:11.


End file.
